The Raddish and the Lily
by Sydy
Summary: This story was written for a forum competition. Victorie is getting married to Teddy. Lily's dress does not pass the test and she needs a new one and fast. How will she manage to get a new one and will Roxanne be a help?


Written for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition- Round 1

Roxanne and Lily (Friendship)

Prompts: "What on earth are you doing?", Fashion

Word Count: 1,010 words

The Radish and the Lily

"Lily, let me see your dress!" Roxanne found herself yelling up the stairs at the Burrow. Teddy had proposed to Victoire about two months ago, and the wedding was only three months away – which meant everyone was rushing to get everything together. The men were out getting tuxedos while the girls were seeking approval for their dresses.

"All right I'm coming!" Lily hollered in reply.

Everyone gasped as they saw her coming down the stairs with a confused look on her face. The dress was red and resembled a radish, though that might be in part from the radish earrings that she was wearing.

"What on earth are you doing, Lily? You know we are in a hurry to see everyone's dresses; now why would you mess around like this? Go put on your dress," Ginny exclaimed.

"I'm sorry mum; Aunt Luna said she had a dress from when she was my age and that I could use it. I didn't know it looked like this!" Lily exclaimed.

"It's okay. Come with me we, and we'll get you a new dress," Roxanne said soothingly to the exasperated girl. "But first go up, and change out of this."

"Okay," nodded Lily. She turned on her heel and retreated back upstairs to change out of the radish dress. "I'm never borrowing a dress from Luna ever again." she muttered under her breath.

Lily came down in a t-shirt and shorts.

"Ready?" Roxanne asked. At Lily's nod, Roxanne grabbed her arm, and they apparated to Diagon Alley.

Not long after, the two were looking for a dress in Diagon Alley.

"It's no use. I've tried on dozens of dresses, and I can't find one I like. I should just not go to the wedding," an exasperated Lily said, sitting down on a chair and looking at all the dresses scattering the walls of the tiny store.

"I think you should wear a silhouette..." Roxanne said looking through a rack of dresses, "Lily?"

"Huh. What?" Lily said.

"You were totally spaced out. What were you thinking about?" Roxanne asked.

"Why do you think Luna would have worn that dress?"

"Who knows. She is a bit odd – you of all people should know that. Your mum and dad do hang out with her quite often."

"Hello, do you need help finding something?" a kind looking woman, who must have been a worker, asked the two.

"Yes, do you have that dress in a blue?" Lily asked pointing at a dress she had been looking at.

It was a shade of red that resembled the radish dress with a beaded corset top and a tulle skirt. It had a single strap and Lily loved everything about it but the color.

"Oh, that is a lovely dress. I believe we do. Let me go in the back and look. May I ask for your size?" the kind lady said.

"Small," Lily stated, still looking at the dress.

"Okay, I'll be right back," the worker said as she left.

"It is a beautiful dress," Roxanne commented. "I think everyone will definitely like it more than the other dress."

The two stood there and talked about all the wedding plans and the other girls' dresses till the worker returned.

"You are in luck. We have one blue dress in your size. Why don't you go try it on?" she said motioning to the changing rooms in the corner, and handing Lily the dress she had requested.

"Oh, Lily! You look beautiful. Lets buy that dress; Victoire will love it," Roxanne gushed, five minutes later, when Lily finally emerged from the dressing room.

"You don't think it looks too big?" Lily asked doubtfully.

"No. It looks perfect."

"Okay then. I'd like to buy this dress please," Lily said, turning to the worker.

"All right, go change and I will meet you in the front," the worker turned and headed to the front while Lily went to change and Roxanne gathered up their stuff and pulled out a bag of money.

"You ready to return to the Burrow and show everyone your new dress?" Roxanne asked, after they payed for the dress and were walking down the cobble stoned street.

"Yep."

With that, Lily felt Roxanne grab her free hand and she felt the familiar tug and squeeze as they apparated back to the Burrow. They landed in-front of the old house, by the garden.

"Looks like it's time to send the boys back out to de-gnome the garden," Lily commented as she saw a gnome scurry across the garden and into a hole.

"They won't be happy about that," Roxanne added and the two teenagers laughed as they headed in the door.

"Roxanne? Lily? Is that you?" Ginny called from the kitchen where she was helping her mum cook dinner.

"Yeah, mum it's us," Lily called back.

"Did you get a new dress?" she asked coming into the crowded living room wiping her hands off on a dish towel.

"Yep, I'll go put it on," she paused on the steps, " I promise you all will like this one better."

As Lily emerged from the stairs a minute later everyone gasped, again, and Lily grew anxious as the first person spoke.

"Oh, no, no! I can't have my bridesmaids looking better than me!" Victoire exclaimed. "Didn't I tell all of you that I'd already picked out the bridesmaid dresses?"

Before anyone could reply, Victoire disappeared in the blink of an eye, returning with the most unflattering, radish red dresses any of the girls had ever seen.

It took several seconds before any of the women could bring themselves to speak, but Ginny finally managed to open her mouth. "You got one of those – for each of us?"

"Oh, I know it will clash a bit with the Weasley hair, but I thought it would offer a nice compliment to the autumn scenery during the wedding."

Several more seconds passed. Then, all at once, they all began clamoring upstairs toward Lily's room. Luna's dress suddenly didn't seem so bad after all.


End file.
